As FIG. 1 illustrates, when a two-stage server slide rail 9 is used to mount a server box 40′ in a server rack 4′, the outer rail 91 is affixed to the server rack 4′, then the inner rail (not shown) is affixed to the server box 40′, and then the server box 40′ is inserted into the server rack 4′ to put the inner rail into the outer rail 91. However, if there are server boxes 40′ already mounted in the server rack 4′ at different elevations, it will be difficult to mount another server box 40′ in the space 400′ between the installed server boxes 40′. When mounting another server box 40′ in the space 400′ between the installed server boxes 40′, the user's view angle will be blocked by the installed server boxes 40′ so that the user cannot accurately align the inner rail with the mating outer rail for allowing insertion of another server box 40′ into the space 400′.
Further, Taiwan Patent 1589214 discloses a detachable inner rail mounting structure for server slide rail, which discloses mounting and dismounting techniques of the inner rail of a server slide rail.